starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord
|cost=100 |buildtime=40 |produced=Larva |req=none |hotkey=) |groundattack=N/A |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=N/A |sight=9 (11 upgraded) |cooldown=N/A }} The Overlord is a Zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures. Once assimilated they were used to help Cerebrates control and coordinate their Broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Advanced strains may carry other Zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite resembling the Portuguese man-o-war of Earth, they are fairly docile creatures that in addition to their leadership dutues, tend to young larvae and transport other Zerg across the depths of space by carrying them within their shelled bodies.Overlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19 Overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Overlord is a versatile Zerg flyer that provides control, detection and air transportation. Since they are in ample supply Zerg bases are difficult to infiltrate with cloaked units. Offensively, whether transporting troops or providing mobile detection, Overlords must wait for Pneumatized Carapace otherwise they are too slow. An interesting possibility is to use Overlords to raid enemy bases with Infested Terrans in a manner similar to the Reaver drop. Upgrades * Flyer Carapace * Ventral Sacs ** Cost: 200 200 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Allows Overlords to transport units. * Antennae ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Increases Overlord sight range to 11. * Pneumatized Carapace ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Lair/Hive ** Increases Overlord movement speed. StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been subjected to cybernetic surgery or were locked into tanks. StarCraft II |cost=100 |buildtime=Unknown |produced=Larva |req=None |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=N/A |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=N/A |sight=unknown |cooldown=unknown }} The Overlord has made an appearance in StarCraft II. It functions in a manner similar to its StarCraft I predecessor (a flying Control-producing unit).Medievaldragon. 2008-03-10, StarCraft II-Zerg Unveiled. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-03-10.Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. Overlords have lost their transportKarune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26.Shoemaker, Brad. 2008-03-10. Starcraft II Hands-On - Zerg Rush!. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-12.Gamespot: Starcraft II Hands-On - Zerg Rush. Accessed on 2008-12-03 and detection abilities.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Overlords can evolve into Overseers which act as detectors.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The reason for the changes and the split between the Overlord and Overseer in terms of detection was that the Zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft I.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities *'Excrete Creep'2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. **The Overlord can create a small patch of Creep,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. the radius steadily expanding as long as it remains stationary.1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. This ability is researched at the Evolution Chamber.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The Overlord can drop a non-attacking slime creature, temporarily disabling resource nodes and Observation Posts.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 This ability takes some time to "cast" and has a small cooldown timer. *'Overseer Morph' :Main article: Overseer **The Overlord can morph into an Overseer, which becomes a detector.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Special Overlord Strains *Mastermind Overlord *Yggdrasill Images Image:Overlord SC-G Game1.jpg|Overlord in StarCraft: Ghost Image: Brain Spectre SCG Cncpt 1.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost cybered Overlord Image: Brain Spectre SCG Cncpt 2.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost cybered Overlord Image: Brain Spectre SCG Cncpt 3.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost Overlord, possibly cyborg, concept art Image: OverlordII.jpg|Early render of the Overlord in StarCraft II References Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category:StarCraft:_Ghost_Zerg_units Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft II Zerg units